tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madoa
Madoa - hiena cętkowana, postać z serialu Lwia Straż. Jest siostrą Jasiri. Wygląd Madoa jest mniej więcej tych samych rozmiarów co Jasiri. Jej sierść jest szara z nieco ciemniejszymi pręgami i cętkami na grzbiecie. Hiena posiada także charakterystyczne trzy cętki na czole. Sierść na jej łapach i uszach jest ciemnofioletowa, a podbrzusze beżowe. Podobnie jak Jasiri, Madoa ma ciemną grzywę z jaśniejszymi pasemkami, lecz układa się ona nieco inaczej. Jej ogon z wierzchu również jest ciemny, a pod spodem ma taką samą barwę jak podbrzusze. Madoa posiada brązowe oczy i wyraźnie widoczne kobiece rzęsy. Osobowość Madoa jest raczej sceptyczną i ostrożną hieną, która waha się uwierzyć, że lwy i hieny mogą być przyjaciółmi. Z łatwością jednak przyznaje się do błędu. Cieszy się, widząc swoją siostrę szczęśliwą i jest bardzo opiekuńcza wobec młodych. Rozumie, jakie są słabe i mocne stronach swojego klanu, dlatego szybko podejmuje decyzję, że jej klan nie może walczyć z klanem Janjy bez przewodnictwa Jasiri. Historia Lwia Straż Lwy ze Złej Ziemi Madoa bawi się z małymi hienami - Tunu i Wemą, gdy przychodzi do niej Jasiri z Kionem. Hiena cieszy się ze spotkania z siostrą, lecz jest zaskoczona, widząc że ona mówiła prawdę, gdy wyznała, że przyjaźni się z lwem. Jasiri przedstawia jej Kiona, a Madoa, choć lekko zdenerwowana, odpowiada mu przyjaźnie. Gdy Kion zauważa dwie małe hieny, próbuje się z nimi przywitać, lecz one boją się go. Madoa tłumaczy, że one znały dotąd tylko złe lwy, jak te, które zabrały wodopój jej klanowi. Lewek zapewnia, że rozwiąże ten problem. Madoa liczy na to, ponieważ małe hieny potrzebują wody. Później, gdy wodopój wrócił w posiadanie klanu, Madoa odpoczywa z innymi hienami przy wodzie. Przyznaje, że miała wątpliwości, lecz jest zadowolona, że Kion jest przyjacielem Jasiri. Młode znowu podchodzą do lewka z ciekawością, lecz po chwili uciekają, co rozśmiesza Madoę. Rescue in the Outlands Madoa bawi się w chowanego z Jasiri, Wemą i Tunu, chowając się za kamieniem. Potem jest świadkiem tego, jak jej siostra i młode zostają uwięzione w otworze gejzeru przez Janję i jego klan. Wiedząc, że jej klan nie jest w stanie walczyć bez Jasiri, postanawia poprosić o pomoc Lwią Straż. Kiedy Madoa dociera na Lwią Ziemię, zostaje zaatakowana przez rój much tse-tse. Ono prowadzi ją do reszty Lwiej Straży, ale jej obecność wywołuje panikę Thurstona. Po tym, jak Kion uspokoił go, hiena informuje ich o tym, co się stało z Jasiri i dwoma maluchami, a Lwia Straż zgadza się im pomóc. Jednak kiedy wyruszają, trafiają na rój dokuczliwych much. Postanawiają więc wziąć Thurstona ze sobą, żeby on je odganiał i razem z nim idą na Złą Ziemię. Tam Kion każe hienie iść sprawdzić, czy reszta jej klanu jest bezpieczna, podczas gdy on i reszta Lwiej Straży będą ratować Jasiri i małe hienki. Madoa zgadza się na to i dziękuje Lwiej Straży za pomoc, namawiając ich, by ruszyli dalej, aby znaleźć gejzer, w którym uwięziona jest jej siostra. Galeria Madoa Wema Tunu bawią się.png|Madoa bawi się z Wemą i Tunu Madoa stoi.png Klan Jasiri madoa.png Spotkanie z Madoa.png Madoa Jasiri Kion i hienki.png Madoa2.png Dobre hieny i Kion.png|Madoa, Jasiri, Kion i młode Jasiri Madoa śmieją się.png The-hyena-resistance (151).png Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złej Ziemi Kategoria:Samice